In Pursuit of a Little Crazy
by novice242
Summary: It's the end of their senior year of high school. Puck never dreamed he'd be chasing after Rachel Berry. Well, maybe he had. Puckleberry future fic, AU after Sectionals, but some references to back 9 episodes. Part 3 of 3. For Support Stacie Auction.
1. The Realization

**A.N.** This story resulted from the Support Stacie Author Auction. Thanks to **erinrachelle74** for bidding on me and prompting this Puckleberry story with the following two requests: Puck chasing after Rachel, and Puck standing up for her in glee rehearsal. So this story is the result of those prompts and conferences to make sure I was going in the directions she liked. Hope you all enjoy too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

...

Puck never dreamed he'd be chasing after Rachel Berry senior year of high school. Well, maybe he had...or a part of him had dreamed something like that…but only a part of him which he chose to ignore.

Maybe they flirted or whatever and had some totally hot make-out sessions, but he was all about Quinn (and their baby, and the ladies in general) and she was definitely all about Finn. All about Finn. After whatever that was with that Jesse guy. Even after she and Finn broke up (the first time) and she and Puck had a thing (the second time), it was really all about Finn for Rachel.

Not that Puck cared.

Not that Puck was watching her or anything.

But for some reason, on this particular day when the gleeks were ragging on Rachel again in rehearsal for the zillionth time, and she sat there looking just _over it_, but holding her tongue, Puck decided it was time to say something.

"Seriously, guys, shut your effing mouths!"

Mr. Schue opened his mouth like he was about to stop Puck, but then he just leaned against the piano looking exasperated as usual. Puck continued, "Rachel is the only thing that's held this club together since the beginning. And she's got the most talent of anyone here too," His gaze fell on Finn then Mercedes. "So if she wants to make suggestions for what the club can do after we graduate, then we owe it to her to listen!" He plopped down in his chair and crossed his arms, looking badass and imposing for sure.

Rachel gave a small smile and mouthed "thanks" to him, and Puck gave a nod back. She stood up and faced the other students. "Since it's clear that no one else wants to be part of this conversation, I will schedule some time alone with Mr. Schuester to discuss my ideas for the future of the glee club. That way, I will not impose on your gossip time." Rachel sat back down gracefully and crossed her legs.

Puck thought it was a little badass to get that dig in about gossiping. Sure, the girl was always a little crazy—who really cared that much about what the glee club did after they graduated? Nobody except Rachel Berry. But her crazy was kinda cute. Not that Puck ever even thought the word _cute_. Puck figured that with some coaching from him in badassery, Rachel could probably be a hot little badass chick.

Yeah, she was hot. It's not like he didn't have eyes. And a dick that subbed in for a brain on many occasions. Whatever.

...

When Puck came to her defense in front of the glee club, Rachel almost swooned. In that moment, he was like a knight in shining armor. Then Rachel told herself that as a strong, independent woman, she didn't need a white knight. She tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered when she replayed the memory in her head on her drive home from school.

It was strange to think about how she had always been drawn to Noah Puckerman, even while she was drawn to Finn, or really any strong male lead, but there had always been a little something more about her relationship with Noah.

It was mostly sexual; she blushed just to think it. But they had never actually had sex. They had come very close to it though at the end of sophomore year. Their third romantic encounter. And it was in that third encounter when Rachel really knew the truth about Noah Puckerman. He had a heart. She thought she saw glimpses of it before then; but it was fully exposed to her that night. He wasn't Puck that night. He came to her as Noah.

It happened two years ago, shortly after the night Quinn had her baby.

...

_He was standing outside of her door in the rain, but she could tell he had been crying. For at least 30 seconds, Rachel stood there staring at him, with absolutely no idea what he was doing there and what she could possibly do. And he just stood there too, getting soaked, looking at his feet. Rachel finally had the presence of mind to realize what was going on: he was broken from giving away his daughter for adoption. And he had come to her. _

_She grabbed his wrist and guided him inside wordlessly. At first, Rachel didn't know why he came to her, but maybe just because there was nobody else. As he stood in her entryway, he seemed to actually want to talk (a rarity). But when he opened his mouth, instead of words, Rachel heard a choking sound as a strangled cry escaped his throat. And of course, seeing this boy actually break down in front of her caused her eyes to fill with tears and her heart to fill with sadness for him. That's why she hugged him._

_Puck seemed startled at first. As though the hug finally woke him up and he realized where he was and what he was doing. But after a moment of standing there shocked while Rachel wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her closer. They remained in each other's arms for what felt like a long time, until a shiver coursed through Rachel as she became chilled from her now-wet clothes._

"_Shit, sorry," Puck mumbled, breaking the silence._

"_What?" Rachel asked in a daze, looking into his red-rimmed eyes. They looked greener than she'd ever seen them._

"_You're cold 'cause I got you all wet."_

_Rachel was the first one to smile because for the first time _ever_, Puck hadn't intended to sound dirty._

_He smirked at her smile, and suddenly, things were a little more like normal. "You and your dirty mind, Berry. Who'd have guessed?"_

"_C'mon," Rachel smiled again, grabbing his hand. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."_

"_Seriously? Now you're going to take advantage of my emotional state?" He raised his eyebrow at her, but he didn't budge. The moment was ending. "No, I shouldn't have come here. I'll just go home and change. Sorry to bug you."_

"_No, now _you_ can't be serious," Rachel said, keeping a firm grip on Puck's hand. "I wasn't making a _sexual advance_," she said the words like they were hard for her to say. "You would have gone somewhere else if that's what you were looking for. You came to _me_. That means you want to _talk_." _

_She was a little disappointed to know that it was true—that he wasn't attracted to her that way. And she took his shrug and slight nod as indications that he agreed. But she was still deeply pleased that he wanted to talk to her. She had always wanted them to be friends after she broke up with him. Since Puck didn't start talking, Rachel continued. "And talking—that's what we're going to do. After we both change clothes. You can wear something of Daddy's."_

_Puck looked like he was going to protest, then must have thought better of it, because he slipped off his shoes at the door and followed Rachel willingly. She gave him some pajama pants and a t-shirt that seemed like they would fit, and directed him to the hall bathroom while she changed into her own pajamas in her room. She took care to choose something not too revealing, but not too juvenile. Rachel persuaded Puck to sit under the covers with her in bed and tell her what happened._

_And that's what he tried to do. _

"_I didn't think it would happen so fast. That she'd be gone, you know?"_

_Rachel knew he wasn't looking for an answer, so she just nodded solemnly._

"_It's what Quinn wanted, and I guess she's right that I'd make a shitty dad, but it just sucks."_

_This time Rachel had to respond. "You're right it does suck, but I don't think you'd be a bad father. However, I also think that Quinn was trying to be realistic about how difficult it is to raise a child at age sixteen."_

_Puck sighed sadly, "Yeah. I just…I only got to hold her once…"_

_He looked so vulnerable. That's why Rachel kissed him._

_She could tell the kiss took him by surprise because he sat there unmoving at first, and honestly the urge to kiss him took her a bit by surprise as well. But the urge to keep kissing him didn't surprise her at all. Kissing him had always been wonderful. And in this moment, all she wanted to do was take away his pain, to do something to comfort him. She was relieved when he started kissing her in return instead of pulling away._

_Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his arms tighten around her. She maneuvered herself to straddle him, and he didn't stop her. In fact, he seemed to encourage more...everything. His hands ran down her body, settling on her hips. He began rocking her rhythmically against him. It felt amazing._

"_Noah," Rachel breathed. "I want to help you through this. I want you to be with me tonight."_

_He kissed her fiercely, so passionately that she gasped for breath as his mouth covered hers. She felt him through the thin cotton that separated them as he pressed himself against her. She knew he wanted her. And she wanted him. She was scared of the strength of her feelings for him, but in that moment she knew with certainty that she needed him._

"_Just tell me what to do," Rachel whispered. "I want you so badly." _

_His body stiffened. He stopped kissing her. She whimpered in protest. She needed him to keep touching her. "Fuck, Rach, you can't say that shit to me. I can't de-virginize you like this."_

"_Please," Rachel begged. "Please stay with me. Let's be together. Tonight, just tonight." She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving. Not when they were on the verge of something so beautiful._

"_I can't do this. We can't do this." He groaned as he gently removed Rachel from her perch on top of him. She immediately slipped next to him and gripped his shoulders to direct him toward her._

"_Don't you want me?" Rachel asked in what she knew was a pathetic voice. She couldn't help it, even though she hated how she sounded._

"_I think you know I do," he said through gritted teeth, grinding his erection onto her thigh as he kissed her neck._

_She gasped at the sensation. But it didn't last because with that kiss, Puck rolled off of her and out of her bed. "I'm gonna go now before we do something we both regret. I've made this mistake once. I'm not gonna do it again," he said gruffly. He didn't take the time to change into his clothes and out of her father's pajamas. He left with Rachel still in a daze in her bed. _

_Rachel burst into tears when she heard the front door close. She cried for herself, but she mostly cried for Noah._

_...  
_

Rachel wondered how her life might have changed if Noah hadn't stopped them and they had gone through with it. But perhaps it was better that they hadn't. That would have been an awkward first time memory for her. Comforting Noah over Quinn and their baby. Perhaps not the best way to start a relationship with someone. If that's what it would have become…a relationship. Instead, all they had were these nearly-relationships.

But they were somehow always drawn to each other. It wasn't something Rachel couldn't explain. They fell in and out of these patterns. Usually without awkwardness afterward. The only time that had been awkward for a while was after the third encounter, as Rachel called it. Usually Puck went back to Quinn and Rachel went back to Finn. But after Quinn insisted on giving away their daughter, Puck couldn't even look at her. And after they nearly had sex, Puck didn't look at Rachel either. She didn't know why for certain, but she thought that Puck was embarrassed for being so vulnerable in front of her. A few times Rachel tried to get him to talk to her about that night, and then just about his feelings about the adoption, but he either ignored her or insulted her. So she knew he wanted to be left alone. Even though she understood what he was doing, it still hurt. And Rachel moved on from Noah Puckerman back to Finn.

She and Finn had a somewhat tumultuous relationship from sophomore year up to now. They were always breaking up, staying "just friends", and then dating again. They never seemed to be in the right place at the right time emotionally. But Rachel decided that today was as good a day as any to have the talk with Finn. The one in which they declare their full commitment to each other or decide to break up given the fact that they would be graduating in one month, and after the summer they'd be going to college in different states.

Rachel already knew what the decision would be. And perhaps surprisingly, she wasn't sad. Maybe she felt a tiny tug of regret for being caught up in the drama for so long when it was going to end this way. But mostly, she just felt a sense of relief that it was going to be over soon.

Rachel wasn't doing this because of Noah Puckerman and the feeling she felt when he stood up for her in glee. No. She was realistic. This was all part of her high school experience, and she would be moving on soon to start her new life. Puck would be in Ohio just like Finn, while she would be pursuing her dreams in New York. Rachel felt like she had matured a lot from the starry-eyed girl who had always wanted a leading man in her life. She was taking charge of her future.

So instead of pulling into her driveway, she drove on to Finn's house.

...

Now that all their competitions were over, the only thing New Directions had to prepare for was the performance at the graduation ceremony. The senior members would sing while wearing their caps and gowns before joining the rest of the senior class to listen to the valedictorian's speech and get their diplomas. And since the performance consisted of one song and no choreography, the last few weeks of class were dragging on forever. At least Mr. Schue let them just do a few run-throughs of the song each day, and the rest of the time was basically a social hour. Mr. Schue got to catch up on grading for his Spanish classes and the students caught up on gossip or homework (mostly gossip).

And today's gossip among the senior members: Finn and Rachel broke up. When Puck overheard Kurt start in about it with Mercedes, he was kind of stunned. He immediately eyed the couple in question. They both seemed fine. Finn was sitting next to Mike and Matt talking about Ohio State, where they were all going to college. Rachel was talking to Tina about something. Puck thought he heard "New York" but he wasn't sure. He tried to listen in on the conversations around him while casually strumming the guitar. By the end of the period, he still had no idea what had happened and why Rachel wasn't acting like a diva about it and Finn wasn't acting like a hurt puppy.

Puck felt compelled to ask her why the Berry-Hudson team had split again, one month before graduation. Compelled? WTF? That's what he gets for letting Berry convince him he needed to prep for the SATs with her. Puck smirked to himself at the thought.

He sauntered over to her locker, smooth as always.

"'Sup, Berry?"

"I assume you are asking 'what is up' as a general greeting, so I'll respond by saying 'hello', rather than inform you of my current situation."

"Actually, I was asking about your current situation," he smirked.

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" she asked rather cheerfully. As if nobody really ever asked her shit like that.

"Yeah. So, I uh, heard about you and Finn…" he ran his hand over his scalp. "I wanted to see how you're doing. And then I saw you seemed pretty chill about the whole thing, so I wondered what's up with you…"

Rachel smiled softly at him. "We parted ways amicably, I mean as friends," she clarified.

"I remember 'amicably'," Puck said. "SAT prep, remember?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed. Yes, she remembered. Their innocent study sessions, well, she thought her intentions were innocent, had turned into make-out sessions to reward Puck for correct answers. She had realized soon into their studies that she hadn't offered to help him study for innocent reasons at all. She was a terrible person. But he was so…irresistible. And, sure, he was the one who had suggested the _reward system_, but still, she had known him well enough to predict that's what he would do. And it didn't take much convincing (at all) for her to play along. She had her fourth and fifth flings with Puck under the pretenses of SAT preparation. She had initiated the fourth fling, but he had approached her at the beginning of senior year about studying again because he said he needed to retake the SATs to try for better scores. So she helped him again. And one thing led to another…again. But she never cheated on Finn. Her liaisons with Puck always took place during times when she and Finn were broken up for some reason or another. Rachel realized she had been staring at Noah Puckerman for at least five beats too long, and he was smirking back at her confidently. She composed herself. "Yes, I'm glad to have proof that our lessons paid off for you."

"Oh, hell yeah, they did," Puck continued smirking.

"Anyway," Rachel continued as she closed her locker door. "Since I'm leaving to go to college in New York after graduation, and Finn will be staying in Ohio, we both decided it would be best…"

"Shit." He realized he'd said that out loud only when Rachel frowned and looked confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing, sorry," he paused briefly as he tried to come up with an excuse for his outburst. "Just realized I gotta go. Can't miss class. Want that SAT studying to count for something. Check ya later, Berry." He flashed what he hoped was a charming grin and headed in the opposite direction.

Of course Rachel would go off to New York to go be on Broadway or some shit. But this was the first time Puck actually realized it. In a month they'd be graduating. She'd leave. He'd probably never see her. It's not like he had talked to her about her plans so he could try to apply to schools in New York too. Not that he could afford to live there or pay the tuition. Not that he even knew if she'd want him there.

Puck hadn't been prepared to turn into a supersized pussy when he heard that Rachel was finally done with Hudson. He hadn't planned to feel his chest tightening at the thought of her going off to New York.

He'd waited too long to make his move. And now, Puck was thoroughly fucked. Why did it take her so long to break up with Finn Hudson? And why did it take Puck so long to realize that what he wanted was Rachel? Now he had a month to figure out what the hell to do about it.

...


	2. The Chase

**A.N.** This story resulted from the Support Stacie Author Auction. Thanks to **erinrachelle74** for bidding on me and prompting this Puckleberry story with the following two requests: Puck chasing after Rachel, and Puck standing up for her in glee rehearsal. That's all you need to know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything familiar.

...

After seeing Rachel and finding out she was going to college in New York after graduation, Puck tried to hide the fact that he was freaking the fuck out. He sat in Spanish class (fucking Spanish class) but all his thoughts revolved around Rachel. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that she still liked him (at least a little). She seemed happy just to talk to him (and he knew that anyone who really liked talking to him when it wasn't about sex probably actually _liked him_). Not that the sexual chemistry wasn't still there too. It totally was. The way she stared at him when he brought up their rewarding SAT prep session kinda clued him into that. He could feel the heat coming off her tight little body and her eyes were all glazed and sexified. So he didn't think he'd have a problem getting her to reciprocate his feelings.

Hell yeah, he just used _reciprocate_. Suck it, haters. He could totally go to college.

Somewhere.

He had planned on going to OSU Lima—the cheap way to see if you can get used college classes when you're a poor bastard who slept through math classes and had only started to care about school as it was ending. But Rachel broke up with Finn because he'd be in Ohio and she'd be in New York. And let's face it; Puck would not last long dating Rachel while living in separate states, so that wouldn't work for him either. He knew he liked the girl, but he was realistic. The Puckster needs play. He already knew for a fact that Rachel wasn't an "open relationship" kinda girl—though that could kick ass. As long as she didn't fuck anyone else. 'Cause that would suck so hard. He already knew that Rachel wasn't a virgin anymore; Finn had stolen that away awhile ago, and Puck knew that it could have been him instead. Kinda ate him up inside if he let himself think about it. Which he wouldn't.

But the idea of her with someone else…

Puck was starting to get crazy-jealous over non-existent other guys she might meet in college, so he knew he was losing his shit. But what were his options? Go to New York too? What the fuck was he gonna do in New York? He was definitely not going gay for Broadway. So what else?

His brainstorm/panic session was interrupt by Mr. Schue telling him that his oral exam would be tomorrow. Puck was so lost in thought that he didn't even get out the rude remark he'd been planning since the first time Schue mentioned the class would be taking _oral exams_. The bell rang, and Puck realized he had to make a detour on his little crazy train to New York.

…

"So I talked to Berry. She said you two parted amicably," Puck said to Finn.

"Huh?"

"You mean she didn't teach you that word for the SATs?" Puck smirked.

"Uh, no man, I think we were in one of our 'off periods' then," Finn scratched his head. "So what did you want?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you two went through all the drama you've gone through if you're just gonna give up a month before graduation. It's kinda eff'd up, man." Puck noticed Mr. Schue in the hall, so he made sure not to swear. "Is it just because she's leaving? Maybe you could convince her to stay."

"Well, I think there's someone else," Finn said hesitantly.

"For her? Or for you?" Puck asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know about her. But yeah, for me."

"You've gotta be shittin' me. It's Quinn, isn't it?"

"…Yeah," Finn nodded reluctantly.

"What the fuck, Hudson?" The coast was clear of teachers by now, so _fuck_ was back in play.

"What do you mean?"

It was kind of unbelievable really, Puck thought. It's like he and Finn kept trading girls. Maybe if he'd known Finn still liked Quinn, he could've moved in on Rachel sooner. But he needed confirmation. "So you're telling me that now, after all of the shit you've gone through, you're ready to get back with Quinn?"

"Yeah, she's different. …She's nicer now."

"Yeah, she is." Puck agreed. But he still needed the green light from Finn. Bro Code and all. Though he still didn't want to admit yet that he was gonna make a play for Rachel—just in case Finn straight out said no. And just in case _she_ didn't go for it, nobody would know he was serious about it. So he casually asked Finn, "And you're fine with Berry going off to college in New York and dating anybody she wants?"

Finn shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. It's her life. We're not dating. I mean, it's weird to think about it. I _was_ her first real boyfriend."

Puck wanted to correct him to say,_ actually, I was her first boyfriend_. But he held back. Instead he said, "Well, good luck with Quinn, I guess."

"Uh, thanks," Finn said. He wasn't sure what that was all about.

As Puck left Finn and headed to his next class, he thought maybe he regretted that he wasn't the one who had gotten to be with Rachel the way Finn had. If they had finished what they started that night sophomore year, maybe they would have been the couple everyone wanted to be in high school. But he knew it would have been her first time and he didn't think it would be right to take advantage of her. Besides, Puck had been in a pretty bad place then. He probably would have fucked things up with Rachel if they had ever gotten the chance to actually start dating in high school. Still, jealousy swelled in his guts when he thought about how it was Finn who had been with Rachel. _Finn_. He didn't feel it so strongly now—more of a dull ache, but when Rachel first told him, he had felt the jealousy searing through him like a hot knife.

Yeah, it was Rachel who told him. In one of those 'let's put on our friends hats' moments when he tried not to make it obvious that he was thinking about what it'd be like to fuck her brains out. He did that a lot—imagine. And he was pretty good at hiding it too. She only knew when he wanted her to know—'cause there were times when she was totally into that shit. But when she was telling him her big-V story was not the right time. Even an idiot like him knew that. He took some comfort in the fact that she told him it wasn't what she'd imagined, but he also felt bad for her because she deserved what he knew he could have given her.

Whatever, Puck didn't dwell on regrets. Much.

...

Over the weekend, Puck thought about Rachel and his next move. Well, first he wondered if he should make a next move. They'd always been quick to go up in flames with the natural chemistry expected between two hot Jews, but shortly after they'd go down in flames just as quickly. But now they were both available—or at least not seeing other people. He was pretty sure that Rachel wasn't hung up on Finn any longer (the way she had been all through high school). And Puck was long over Quinn. He'd been internet stalking Rachel for a while now—in a totally noncreepy way. He just loved hearing her sing. And he couldn't help but watch her myspace videos. She's hot and she can sing. She posts videos regularly. Why not watch? But even if she posts videos every day in New York, he knew it wouldn't be enough. He wanted more than just to hear her voice. He wanted to be with her. For real. Finally.

So he needed a strategy to woo her or some shit like that before she left. Puck hadn't ever really needed help in that department before, so he figured tomorrow at school he'd just do his thing. It's _Rachel_: now Finn-free. Shouldn't be too much of a challenge.

He had three weeks.

…

Puck caught up with Rachel at her locker the next day at school. He was feeling pretty smooth and just let it flow.

"So, you still feeling ok about your break up, Berry?"

"Yes, it was for the best. Thank you for asking, Noah," she responded with a smile.

Puck leaned toward her confidently. "Well, since you don't need to cry to anyone, just let me know if you need someone to make out with."

"No-ah," she admonished.

"What? Nothin' wrong with a little hot Jew on Jew action."

"You're disgusting." She wrinkled her nose. It was totally cute hot.

"You love it."

"I most certainly do not!" she said indignantly before stomping away.

That didn't go quite as well as he'd hoped.

…

She appeared to avoid him at school the next week. Whenever he tried to catch up with her she seemed to flounce away. And of course Puck just stood there and watched her go because the sway of her skirt around her legs was mesmerizing. She'd disappear around a corner before he realized he should have followed her. He was pretty sure the problem was due to the fact that he was male. His brain didn't always win the battle for resources, and the blood tended to rush southward when Rachel was around. On occasion he'd run after her (he was an athlete after all and she was tiny), but he was pretty sure she ducked into a classroom or something just to hide from him. Which sucked.

…

Rachel was avoiding Noah Puckerman, though if he would have asked her, she would have denied it. And she couldn't even really explain why she was avoiding him. Something about the way she felt around him…disturbed her. He certainly didn't make her feel bad, even though she probably gave him that impression with the last things she said to him. She just wasn't sure if now was the right time to be…exploring her feelings towards anybody…romantically. Because despite her logical understanding that she would be leaving Ohio behind by the end of the summer, a part of Rachel knew that if she let herself, she'd like nothing more than to let Noah charm her into another romantic adventure. They were two…physically compatible people. And he was gorgeous of course. But that did _not_ mean that it would be wise to explore those ideas.

In fact, it would be decidedly unwise. And since Rachel could hardly trust herself not to act on impulse around that beautiful boy, she avoided him.

…

By Friday Puck decided he had come on too strong with Rachel. It was time for a new strategy. He was going to talk to her. Like actually talk. She'd like that. He needed to know more details anyway about her future plans and stuff to figure out if he was completely wasting his time going after her or if he could really figure something out so they would have a real chance at a relationship.

Yeah, a relationship. He was pretty sure that's what he wanted. That thought didn't scare him like it used to—even though maybe it should have. What scared him was the thought that if he didn't do something, he might never see Rachel again after graduation.

So he had lost almost a whole week because he had come on too strong and had been too stupid to come up with a better plan.

He had two weeks until graduation.

…

Fortune was on his side today because Tina had distracted Rachel as glee was ending, so Puck was able to catch her before she scurried out of the room. And he was determined not to watch her walk away from him before he got the chance to start talking.

"Rachel, can I talk to you a sec?" he asked. He was hoping that using her first name would catch her off guard and work in his favor.

It did.

She blinked up at him as Tina headed off to class. "Yes, Noah, we can talk. If you walk with me while you talk so I'm not late."

"Sure. Cool." He shrugged. "So before you started avoiding me, you said you're going to college in New York…" Puck saw she was about to interrupt him when he mentioned her avoidance, so he placed a finger over her lips and gave her a look to show he knew what she was going to say (and that _yes, she was avoiding him_). "You don't have to say anything about that part. I just want to know more about your plans." He moved his finger away from her lips.

Rachel stared at him with fire in her eyes. (It was hot but he could tell she was pissed too. He just couldn't seem to win with her lately.) "First you cut me off from talking! Then you say you want to know more about my plans? What in the world is going on with you, Noah? Are you out of your mind or just trying to drive me out of mine?"

"No. Neither." He tried to answer her questions. Then he sighed. "Seriously, so what are you gonna do after graduation? I just want to know where all of my friends are going off to next year."

That did it. Rachel smiled. Finally smiled at him. "Oh. I'm sorry I acted so impolitely. Please forgive me. I do have to go to class now though, so can we talk about this later?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. How about at lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect. It's a date!" she exclaimed. Then she looked a little panicked. "Well, not a date," she clarified.

"It's cool, Berry. I get it. I'll see you then for Taco Tuesday in the cafeteria." He gave her a grin and a wink before heading in the opposite direction to his own class. He felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. She was way too happy to make sure he didn't think of them as more than friends.

…

He found her in the cafeteria on Tuesday. She had brought her own lunch, so she waited while he paid for his tacos. "Would you like to eat in the courtyard, Noah?"

He nodded. He also noticed Finn and Quinn in the lunch room at his usual table, and he wondered if their presence had anything to do with Rachel's choice for a lunch spot. But it was an awesome day to eat outside, so he didn't think too hard about it. He forced himself not to raise his eyebrows suggestively as he followed Rachel out of the room. He definitely did not want to start something with Finn after they had finally sort of repaired their friendship. (Sort of.) And he didn't want to give Finn the chance to ban him from trying to date Rachel. If he had to fly under the radar for awhile so that Finn could totally get over Berry and get into Fabray again, that's exactly what he'd do.

"Well, Berry, tell me all the details," he grinned at her as they settled on a table.

She beamed back at him as she began unpacking the contents of her lunch box. Then she really did start to tell him all the details about everything. About how she had orientation in June and classes would start in August. About how the program was very difficult to get into, so she was worried about making the transition from being the star in her high school glee club to being one of many talented students in New York. He reassured her and complimented her sincerely. Because she really was the most talented person he knew.

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, Noah. I really appreciate your confidence in me."

He grunted affirmatively as he continued eating. Rachel smiled, then she froze. Her mouth made a tiny 'o' shape. "I just realized I've been monopolizing the conversation. What are your plans after graduation?"

He smiled at her. That little face she made was adorable. Plus it was cute funny that she just now realized she hadn't asked him anything and was trying to make up for it. He was pretty sure he had a dopey grin on his face, so he covered it up with the last bite of his lunch. "Maybe we should make this a two-part lunch. We talked about you today, and then we'll have lunch again tomorrow."

"That sounds lovely, Noah. I'd really like that," she smiled demurely.

"Cool. Later, Berry," he said. Puck decided it would be better to ensure a second "lunch date" rather than blow it all at once. Plus, he didn't really know what he was going to say to answer her question about his plans. 'Cause they sorta might relate to her plans…

…

Puck came up with another strategy. And it totally worked too. Every day before she'd ask him about his plans, he'd come up with something to say about New York. Some question to ask. And every day he'd listen to her talk and watch her as she realized she hadn't asked about him. Even though it was just talking, he really looked forward to their lunches every day.

So did Rachel.

But by Friday, she finally stopped falling for his trick. "Thank you for asking about the housing situation in New York, Noah, but I think we should talk about your plans for awhile. Then we can go back to your question about the dorms. Is that ok?" she asked politely.

"Sure," he shrugged. But he didn't elaborate even as she looked at him expectantly.

"So…what are your plans after graduation?" she asked.

He still didn't know what to say. It really depended on what she wanted, which he hadn't figured out yet. "Don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"You want to know what _I_ think?" she exclaimed. "Well, I don't know," she said slowly. "I've never thought about planning someone else's future before. What are your interests?"

"Never mind. Forget it." He pitched his empty Gatorade bottle into the nearby receptacle and gathered up his lunch tray. It was clear from her answer that she hadn't even thought about including him in her plans.

He knew he shouldn't expect her to read his mind and plan their future together. But it still hurt a little. She was leaving him and everyone in Ohio to go to New York, and she really didn't care. It didn't bother her at all.

The weight of the realization was crushing.

"I gotta go." Puck stood and walked away without another word, leaving Rachel staring after him.

…

Rachel saw his face fall and turn to stone. At first, she had no idea what to make of it. Sometimes Noah Puckerman was a very hard person to read. (Other times, he was like an open book.) At the moment, he was truly a puzzle to Rachel Berry.

But even though she didn't know what he was thinking, Rachel felt terrible for whatever she had done to make his beautiful face turn from smiling (a real smile) to completely crestfallen. And when she realized she felt so badly, she also realized that the best moments of her days have been when she's talking to him. About anything.

Wait. Did she_ like_ him? The quickening of her pulse and the fluttering in her stomach told her the answer.

_Oh no_.

…

Puck had the weekend to come to his senses. He couldn't have possibly expected Rachel to shout out, "Come with me to New York!", even if that's what he wanted her to do. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted. He still didn't know what he'd do if he did manage to get there. He just wanted…to know if she wanted…to be more than his _friend_. Then he hoped the rest would work itself out.

At the end of the day, Rachel gathered her books at her locker to take home for the weekend. The last weekend she'd ever have high school books to take home to study. She would have been pleased at the thought if she hadn't just stumbled upon a not-entirely-welcome feeling for her fellow classmate who would no longer be her classmate soon.

Throughout the day, Puck had been thinking about how this was their last weekend before school would end. So he decided that even though he felt shitty, he needed to try to talk to Rachel one more time today. He walked up to her at her locker, where she seemed to be staring at her books intently.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you, Berry," Puck said, leaning toward her.

Rachel looked at him, startled. She blinked a few times before finally squeaking, "What?"

"Well, don't act so shocked," he smirked as he reached out and rested his hand on her hip.

"It's just a little unexpected," Rachel answered slowly, eyes downcast to watch in fascination as Puck's thumb began tracing small circles on her hip bone.

"Unexpected? Are you kidding? I've been chasing you like an idiot for the past month!" he exclaimed. She looked at him wide-eyed. "Rach, I'm pretty sure there's always been something between us, we just didn't know what to do with it," he said in a low rumble. "Well, at least I didn't."

"I didn't either," she said quietly. Rachel had started to realize that Noah had been spending extra attention on her, and while she had been quietly obsessing about what that meant for her own feelings, she had neglected to consider what that said about his feelings. Until now.

"I guess I still don't know what to do about it. Do you?" He was speaking honestly, but like most of what comes out of Puck's mouth, it sounded suggestive.

"I'm leaving for New York," Rachel answered carefully. Which didn't really answer his question at all.

"Right," Puck said dismissively, dropping his hand from her hip and leaning back out of her personal space.

Rachel felt the loss of the closeness. She completely changed gears. "But we could make the most of the time we have before I leave!" (It came out sounding more desperate than she'd intended.)

"Just what do you have in mind?" he smirked down at her.

"Come over tonight and find out," she flirted.

He liked 'flirty Rachel'. She made the Puckster in his pants perk up. She was better than the 'ignoring you Rachel' and the 'oblivious to you Rachel'. He returned his hand to her hip for a moment. "See you then."

"Bring your books," she breathed as she stared into his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll tell my dads we're studying for finals. They'll leave us alone," she explained.

"It's a date," he grinned.

Rachel didn't correct him.

…

Rachel was ready to give into the charms of Noah Puckerman and embark on a summer romance with him. She was certain that's what they both wanted: one last fling before she leaves Ohio for New York. It fit their pattern. She didn't think about how the end of high school might mean an end to following high school routines. She didn't think about how they both finally seemed to like each other at the same time without the encumbrances of significant others. But she did think about how she felt when she was in his arms, when they kissed, when they almost… She didn't want to lose any more time.

…

When the doorbell rang, she practically squealed as she jumped to answer it. But before she opened the door, she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Hello, Noah," she said sweetly.

"Hey, Rach. I brought my books," he said as he looked around the girl in front of him to see if he caught a glimpse of her dads.

She nodded in approval, and mouthed to him "They're still here." Then she said out loud, "We'll just say hello to my dads before we go study upstairs." He followed her to the kitchen.

"Dad, Daddy, Noah and I are going to study for finals, ok?"

"Hello, sirs," Puck said to the men.

They nodded their greetings. Then 'Daddy' said, "We're going out for dinner, but you two can order some take-out if you like. We'll leave some cash on the counter, sweetie." They both kissed Rachel on the forehead, smiled at the two of them, and left.

"Dude, your dads are awesome," Puck said in awe.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Just an expression, babe." He assured her. He saw her blush just slightly at the word 'babe'. "So, do you wanna fuel up now or later?"

"I think it would be wise to order the food after," Rachel said.

Puck wiggled his eyebrows, "After what?"

"I think you know," Rachel answered slyly.

"If you say you meant after studying, you're really gonna be in for it!" Puck threatened playfully.

Rachel turned to walk out of the kitchen and threw a look at him from over her shoulder. "Time's wasting. They won't be out forever."

He chased her up the stairs immediately.

You could say they both won.

…

They didn't pick right up where they left off that night sophomore year, but they made it right to the edge, and then some. Puck still didn't want to rush Rachel or expect they'd just start having sex because she wasn't a virgin anymore.

He wasn't soft or anything. Whatever. He cared about her feelings and shit. And it's not that they both didn't get off that night, 'cause they sure as hell did. And it was awesome. Obviously.

"Wow," Rachel whispered as she lay spent in bed.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "And just wait. When you're ready, I'm gonna really rock your world."

"Mmm," she let out a pleased sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Does that mean you're ready?" he asked hopefully as he leaned over her. Cause that sound was fucking hot.

She giggled and shoved at him playfully. "You already 'rocked my world'. I'm feeling very satisfied in this moment."

Puck grinned down at her.

"Are you ready to order some take-out?" she asked brightly.

"Totally," he smirked.

…

Finals week was the best one he'd ever had. He 'studied' with Rachel every night. And they actually did some studying. They joked around a lot too. He never had more fun before finals. Rachel still cared about her exams, but she was a bit more laid back than usual because she'd have to really screw up since she was already accepted into college. And their activities definitely assisted in stress relief. That's what they'd tell each other. Rachel had come up with that excuse first, and Puck would take advantage of that logic whenever he could. "You seem stressed, baby," he'd say as he massaged her shoulders while she studied. "Want some relief?"

Rachel would usually come back with some response like, "I really shouldn't allow this stress to build up inside me. I feel like I could just explode. It's not healthy."

Puck would tell her he had a cure. And their clothes would be on the floor in minutes.

…

Graduation was bittersweet. They sang their last song as members of New Directions. They said their goodbyes to people they didn't expect to actually see again. But Puck was pleased that he'd get to be with Rachel all summer. He never wanted the summer to end.

…

They both had jobs over the summer to make some money for school. Puck's mom still wanted him to sign up for classes at OSU Lima, but he kept telling her it could wait until August. He didn't really know if that was true, but he just didn't want to think about it.

Spending practically every evening after work with Rachel was great, but Puck was feeling a little insecure. They never talked about what would happen after the summer ended. And she never said that she wanted to see him after the summer was over. Never even like wishing out loud or anything. So he didn't really know what she was thinking and he was kinda afraid to ask. At least he'd put off talking because _doing_ was better _talking_ most any day.

…

As the end of the summer approached, Puck decided to man up and talk to her. But apparently, Rachel wasn't in the mood for talking.

He invited her over to his house to hang out since her house seemed to be their primary make-out spot. He thought a change of venue would help them get their minds on conversation and off of sex. Puck even told Rachel she was in for: a little dinner, a little conversation, a little romance; so she'd know what to expect. His mom was working, his sister was at a friend's house, and Puck straightened up the house a little and ordered their favorites from Dim Sum's. (He wasn't going to waste time cooking. Yeah, he could cook, but he was no chef. And he thought takeout was appropriate since they had started to have 'regular orders'.)

Tonight was going to be the night when he asked Rachel about the future…their future.

Of course, the plan got shot to hell when Rachel came in wearing a little sundress thing with her hair pulled back all sexy. It was just supposed to be a kiss hello.

"Hey, baby, you're looking fine," he greeted.

"Thanks, handsome," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and practically jumped into his arms, lifting her legs around his waist.

He chuckled, "Someone's eager. Can't blame you for that, but," He didn't get to finish before her lips crashed into his again. His hands tightened around her tiny waist as he worked to keep his balance and gently ease Rachel down. "Hey, a guy can't get a word in with you—and this time it's not because you're talking!"

She huffed—which did the trick of getting her to stop kissing him long enough for him to get his plan into action. Puck continued, "I wanted to have this evening for the two of us to talk about what happens next."

Rachel stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I'll show you what happens next."

Puck felt a jolt of electricity from the breath on his earlobe down his core. His grew wide as he realized what was happening. Rachel had taken a step back from him and was stripping out of her dress—in the middle of his living room.

His jaw dropped at the sight of her gorgeous body. Those insane legs. Those perfect little boobs. He went on autopilot from there.

Puck scooped her up in his arms, her dress still on the floor, and he carried her into his bedroom. Just in case his mom came home unexpectedly. Plus his condoms were up there. And he really hoped he'd be using one tonight. Or a couple.

But they still hadn't gone there yet. He wasn't sure why, but Rachel was always holding back. He thought maybe if they talked about it, they'd get it all out in the open and it would be perfect. Maybe something in his life could work out for once.

"Rachel, baby," he whispered to her as he laid her down on his bed. "I think we need to talk a minute before we do this."

She pouted—actually pouted, and began tugging at his shirt. "Why are you still dressed when you have me here naked?"

He groaned. It was a good question, a really good question. He helped her pull off his shirt.

"Hmm, that's better," she said as she pulled him down on top of her. It felt so good to feel her soft skin on his. Her curves pressed against him. His erection strained against his jeans, but Rachel was unbuttoning them anyway. "This is exactly what I need," she said.

"I need you, baby," he responded. "I want you so bad."

"I've needed this for a long time," she sighed.

"I've needed _you_ for a long time," he admitted. He reached to stroke her hair as she lay beneath him. "That's what tonight's supposed to be about…us…" he kissed her, "our relationship…" another kiss, "our future."

As Rachel was melting in his arms, a flash of alarm shot through her body at the words _relationship_ and _future_. She was simultaneously thrilled and terrified at the thought. This was supposed to be a summer fling—to get whatever it was they had out of their systems. She pushed lightly at his chest. "I don't know if it's the best idea right now to get involved in a relationship. It makes leaving too complicated."

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Puck said casually, but his eyes showed the confusion he felt by her response.

"It would be for me!" she exclaimed. Then she turned and ran out of his room. He followed her downstairs where she pulled on her dress in a hurry.

"Rachel, wait!"

She only stopped to give him a sad look before running out of his house.

_Shit_.

…

Days before Rachel was supposed to leave for New York Puck found himself at her door again, staring at his shoes—just like he had two years ago. But this time he wasn't crying. And this time he sure as hell wasn't running away.

...


	3. The Payoff?

**A.N.** This story resulted from the Support Stacie Author Auction. Thanks so much to **erinrachelle74** for bidding on me and prompting this Puckleberry story with the following two requests: Puck chasing after Rachel, and Puck standing up for her in glee rehearsal. That's all you need to know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or anything familiar.

…

When Rachel ran out of the Puckerman house after Noah had mentioned the words "future" and "relationship", she had a good reason.

Didn't she?

She tried to justify her actions to herself. If she could be honest, the idea of a future with him was really something she wanted. They had a perfect summer together and had grown so close, and Rachel had felt so carefree. Rachel wasn't used to feeling so…wonderful…and she hated the idea that it was all coming to an end. The thought of not letting this feeling go was very tempting. Then her practical side weighed in on the decision. She was afraid that starting a relationship with him now would keep her trapped in Ohio. Because she already knew that she wouldn't be able to leave him if she actually _had_ him. She didn't want to be the type of girl who threw away her dreams and goals for a romance that might not last. Rachel would never forgive herself if she backed out of her plans to go to school in New York at the last minute—and her fathers would never allow it either. She had told herself throughout the summer that it was only a fling.

If it was a fling, that was one thing. But a real relationship? How could she deal with that? And with Noah Puckerman, long distance didn't seem like a realistic option. Rachel was a dreamer, but she was a realist too. That's why she did everything in her power to ensure that she would make it to New York to pursue her dreams. That's why Noah talking about their future when they were about to…consummate their…fling…made her question everything.

And run.

...

When Rachel realized that Noah was standing outside her door, just like he had their sophomore year, she felt her heart flutter. She had run, but he had chased her. Rachel knew this meant something important, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to find out what. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Noah." She drank in the sad stare from his amber-green eyes. Her heart leaped into her throat. She felt so…much. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Puck looked at her incredulously for a moment. He hadn't even had a chance to say anything yet, and she was already crying? But he snapped out of it and pulled her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He stroked her hair tenderly as he tried to calm her down. He thought about how the roles had reversed from the last time he stood at her doorstep.

"I…just…I don't know if I can do this," she gulped out between sobs.

"Do what, Rach?" He began rubbing her back gently.

"Feel the way I feel about you, and then just leave." She clutched him tighter. She couldn't bear to look at him, but she needed his presence. She needed to feel him hold her.

"I know what you mean," he whispered.

"You do?" Rachel looked up at him slowly.

"I do." He nodded. "But I'm not gonna hold you back either."

"This was supposed to be a simple fling—our last to get it out of our systems!" Rachel lamented.

"It was?" asked Puck. "It wasn't for me. I mean, it _isn't_ for me. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Rachel thought her heart might stop. It was the same terror and thrill she felt when he had mentioned their future. But this time she knew that he wasn't going to ask her to stay in Lima for him. She wondered how her heart could feel as though it were aching and bursting at the same time. He was thinking of what was best for her instead of begging her to stay with him. She always knew there was more to Noah Puckerman than what he showed the world, but his selflessness in this moment was superbly astounding. She still didn't know what it meant that they both wanted more, but he wouldn't keep her from going after her dreams. Whatever was to come, she knew one thing right now. She needed him. "I know I look terrible, but would you kiss me?"

Puck choked out a laugh. "Rachel, you look beautiful," he said as he cupped her face in one hand and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You're always so beautiful."

Her lips trembled as tears threatened again. She stared into those expressive eyes in front of her, and she knew the depths of his feelings. She also knew the depths of her feelings for him. His hand moved from her face to cradle her head as he leaned down to meet her lips with his. Her arms flew around his neck and he held her close with left arm while his right hand tangled in her hair.

It took a few moments, but Rachel realized they were doing a fabulous job of kissing on her front porch, but there was somewhere else she'd rather be. She pushed apart from him briefly. "Inside. Upstairs." When he seemed frozen in place, she added, "Please?"

Puck stirred from his stupor to nod and follow her inside. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he had a feeling something was about change.

And he had a feeling he was going to get laid.

But that was secondary to the unfamiliar feeling in his chest at that moment. He thought it might be warmth…hope…and longing…all combined in there somehow. He briefly wondered where her dads were as she led him upstairs—just like she had done those years before.

...

As she held his hand and pushed open the door to her bedroom, heat was already pumping through her and pooling between her thighs. She locked the door quietly behind them and slid her body against his. She shivered when she felt his hands travel up her sides and grip her shoulders. That's when he stopped and stopped her.

"Rach, you know I didn't come here for this right? I mean, I hoped but…"

"I know," she assured him. "I want this. I want you. Now." She tugged at his t-shirt to give him the hint to take it off. He obeyed.

She rewarded him by taking off her own shirt, standing before him in her bra.

He licked his lips in anticipation, admiring the contrast of her white bra on her tanned skin before reaching to free those perfect boobs. He felt the pulsing in his jeans as he fondled her, and he was all too willing to help Rachel slip the denim off—immediately followed by helping her remove her skirt and tiny white panties.

"You're so hot," he said in her ear as he went for her neck, working his way across her body with his hands and his tongue as she stood beside her bed. She was ready for him, so wet and glistening.

She moaned lightly in response and arched her body toward him. "You're amazing."

He smiled into her skin at those words, and took the opportunity to make a few more noises of enjoyment escape her lips before he picked her up and hovered over her in bed. But Rachel had other ideas, as she pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

And he was definitely ready for her and this attention she chose to give him. When she slithered up his body to reach for a condom, he was more than ready.

...

As they reached their climaxes, Rachel breathed out, "Finally."

"Did I keep you waiting?" Puck asked her with one eyebrow raised.

Her flushed skin post-coitus flushed deeper as she explained, "That's not what I meant. _That_ was perfect." She kissed him before they parted, and he took that opportunity to dispose of the condom and clean up in her bathroom.

He thought he knew what she meant. They finally connected. Finally came together this way. It wasn't the first time for either of them (clearly not Puck's first time), but it was their first time together. It was everything they knew it would be. Everything they knew it should be. (What they should have been doing a lot sooner, in his opinion. But better late than never. Much better.)

But their togetherness in that night did not change what was about to happen. She was going to leave. And not just someday far away. Soon. Like, some day this week.

He returned to her bedroom and slipped under the covers next to her. Puck was trying to think of a way to bring up his questions about what to do now without ruining the moment, when Rachel turned to him and sighed, "That really was incredible."

He smiled at her, "Yeah, it was."

"I'm so glad we finally…" she started, searching for the right words.

"Did it?" he offered.

Rachel giggled. "Well, yes, that too. I'm truly glad we 'did it'. But I meant that I'm glad we finally admitted our feelings and expressed them. Maybe I'm relieved that I admitted my feelings and got over my fear of what they mean."

"So, what are you afraid of with me?" he asked earnestly, turning to his side and propping up his head with one arm to look at her intently.

Rachel looked back at him, and thought she finally knew what it meant to be lost in someone's eyes. His intensity was staggering. She blinked a few times after he smiled at her staring. "I want to say foremost that I'm not afraid anymore. But I was afraid that if I let myself get involved with you, that I wouldn't follow my dreams—that I'd throw everything away to stay here with you." She paused as his face fell. "That sounds heartless, I know. I'm so sorry for the way that sounds. I don't know what to do really. But I know I want more, and I'm glad to realize that you do too. Forgive me?" She pulled him toward her so that he had little choice but to roll on top of her.

"There's nothing to forgive," he said as he looked down at her. "I don't know what to do either. I was hoping you would have a brilliant idea. It's true that I don't want you to leave me—things are just getting good," he leered at her a bit and she couldn't help but grin. "But I don't want to stop you from going either," he finished.

"Come with me?" Rachel whispered, almost mortified at the words as they left her mouth, but hopeful at the same time.

"All you had to do was ask," he told her as he kissed her softly.

"Really? You'll really just come to New York with me? I didn't even consider that as an option! Even though I wanted it with all of my heart—and probably for a lot longer than I've even admitted to myself. I thought it would be terribly presumptuous of me, but then I just could stop myself from asking, and…" Rachel realized that she was rambling all of her thoughts out loud and Noah was looking at her with amusement in his eyes and a smirk on his perfect lips. So she stopped talking and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you, Noah Puckerman," she said sincerely. "You've made me happier than I ever could have imagined I'd be without standing on a stage holding a golden award in my hand."

Puck barked out a laugh. That was Rachel Berry. That was his girl. "I try."

Rachel smiled sweetly. Then her eyes flashed and she looked at him slyly. "Well, you're very good at what you do."

"Rachel Berry, are you flirting with me?" he laughed.

"Is it working?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

He grabbed her in his arms and rolled her on top of him. "What do you think?" he growled.

Her eyes lit up as she felt the evidence. She kissed him instead of answering his questions in words. She thought he'd like that.

He did. He showed her just how much.

...

"Uh, Rach?" Puck began. Her head was on his chest and he was running his arm down her side. She was so beautiful. But he had to talk to her about some things before he let himself get carried away (again).

"Hmm?" Rachel asked without moving from her comfortable position.

"I don't really know what to do next…"

Rachel sat up, a look of worry crossing her face. "What do you mean?"

"Like the details. New York and stuff."

"Oh!" she said—rather happily. Then she climbed out of bed and began dressing.

"And now I don't know what you're doing," Puck said in a playful grumble.

She turned and smiled back at him. "I'm glad you're asking about the details. It shows we're serious and really going to do this. I'm getting dressed so we can start really making plans. I'll be leaving in three days you know. That's not much time."

"I know," he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head dramatically.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" She sat at her desk in front of her computer and looked at him primly.

"If I have to…" he said reluctantly.

"You have to," she affirmed. "We have a lot to discuss. And I don't think we should let ourselves…be distracted…" she said slowly as she paused to stare at his bare chest and those lovely arms gripping the pillow. "Please?" she added.

He smiled at her from his place in her bed. (He looked so good there.) "This is too distracting for you, huh? Well, we can't have that." He stood up and gave her the full view of his naked body. She gasped and blushed. She couldn't help it. He was so magnificent.

He put on his clothes with a smirk. "I really do want to figure this out," he told her. "And I definitely need your help. So if we can't figure it out while we're naked in bed, then I'll be dressed." He kissed her sweetly on the top of her head. (She almost regretted her request for their clothes. But she really did need to concentrate.)

Puck took a seat on her bed where he could see what she was doing on her computer. "So, I'm probably too late to apply for any schools starting in the fall, and they're really expensive. I don't wanna be a loser without a college education, but I don't wanna be without you either."

Rachel felt tears threatening to well up, she was just so touched. She spun around in her chair. "I don't want to be without you!" She crossed to her bed and arranged herself on his lap. "And I won't make you give up your dreams either! If you can reach your dreams in New York, and I think you can, then we're golden! Fortunately, I have some ideas on what to do."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Hit me with 'em."

She kissed him again as she scurried back to her desk. "I think that schools in New York will be much more affordable if you live there and have status as a resident. It only takes a few months, an address, proof that you pay bills, and things like that." She began typing furiously. Puck had no idea what she was looking up, but of course, she didn't keep it to herself. "I'm searching for schools near NYU and checking their tuition rates. You were thinking about OSU, right?"

"OSU Lima first," he corrected. "It costs like half as much as the main campus. It's under $5000 a year. And I'd live at home, which would suck, but Mom didn't trust me not to waste her money my first semester. Oh, and I kinda delayed making any plans because I was hoping something like this would happen."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Really."

Rachel remembered how upset he'd been at lunch one day when he had asked her what he should do with his future. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small 'o'. Puck blinked as he realized what she must be thinking about. Then he laughed when she scurried back into his lap and took his face in her hands. "Noah Puckerman…" she said as she covered his face in kisses. "You…are…the…sweetest…thing…ever."

"Don't tell," he chuckled. Then he deadpanned. "No. Seriously. Don't."

She smiled and gestured that she had locked her lips and thrown away the key. Then her face turned serious. "I'm sorry it took me this long to realize…this. Us."

"It's ok," he shrugged.

"No, I really am sorry that I was too self-absorbed," she shook her head. "It's a problem for me, and I need to work on that."

"I wasn't exactly telling you what I was thinking…" Puck said. "So how could you have known?"

"I'm glad I know now."

"Me too," he said honestly.

She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms, but she reluctantly left his lap and went back to her chair after another kiss. "Well, we do have a lot more to determine. We need to think about your interests, what schools to apply for, where you should live, what work you might do to earn money while you're earning resident status."

"Shit, Berry," he said as the weight of the situation hit him. "I don't have the money to live in New York. I've been working all summer, but what I've saved is like nothing there. I'll have to get a place right away to even get a job." Puck was starting to fear that this was all a pipe dream and that everything was going to crumble and leave him with a Rachel-less reality.

Rachel frowned at the predicament. Then her face lit up. "I was going to live in the residence halls at NYU, but Daddy has family members in New York who were offering to let me rent a room for a very reasonable rate!"

"And you think they'd let me rent it instead?"

"Actually," she started in her shy yet somehow still flirty voice, "I was thinking maybe I'd find out if the offer was still open so that we could live there together…"

Puck's eyes widened. Because, whoa, that was pretty fast. But at the same time, that would be so much better than living with one of the Berrys alone while Rachel was living in some dorm room that probably didn't allow dudes to stay overnight…

"Do you think they'd be cool with that? And what about your dads?"

"Well, my family isn't exactly the most traditional… So I think my dads will be very understanding. I don't know about my relatives since I haven't really spent time with them outside of visits to go to shows in the city and things. But hopefully I can convince them that you will be a great tenant too, so the fact that we're not..." She paused because she didn't want to even say the word 'married' and see him go running. But she couldn't think of what to say and not make it awkward, so she just continued. "And we'd pay them for utilities, so the fact that there is an extra person living in their rental apartment would be taken into account." She paused. "I'm more worried about what your mom might think."

"I wouldn't have to tell her," Puck said automatically. He laughed at Rachel's shocked expression. "Relax, I'm kidding. She loves you. I'm sure she'd be pretty thrilled with the idea actually." (Like, planning their wedding thrilled, but no way in hell was Puck going to say that out loud. He wasn't ready for that level of crazy. Moving in together in like, a few days, was already enough crazy.)

Rachel appraised his small smile and had a feeling she knew what he was thinking. "It's too late for me to call Eli and Becca tonight, but I'll talk to Dad and Daddy, and we'll see if we can get this figured out. If that doesn't succeed, then we'll come up with an alternative plan. Maybe you would have to keep working here to save up some money for a while before you join me."

Puck nodded, but he really wasn't a fan of that alternative. He was hoping for the first option. Though as Rachel stood up and took him by the hand, he realized he wasn't a fan of directly talking to her dads about this either.

"Uh, where are we going?" He was afraid he knew.

"Downstairs to talk to Dad and Daddy," she stated.

"They're here? They've been here this whole time?"

"Of course they're here! It's 11 o'clock at night, three days before I leave for New York!"

"And they're not gonna freak out that you're dragging me downstairs, from your bedroom? When we didn't even say a word to them when I got here?"

Rachel frowned again. "You may have a point…"

"I may?"

"Fine, you have a good point!" she huffed. She dropped his hand and crossed her arms. "I suppose it would be best if you come by tomorrow and we all discuss this openly together."

"How openly are we talking?"

"Oh, not completely openly," Rachel said hurriedly. "Unless they ask us directly; then I don't really want to lie."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I think we admit that we are in a relationship openly. And if pressed, we can admit that we are in a sexual relationship," she was whispering by the end, and a light flush colored her cheeks.

"Are you sure you're ready to do that? We don't have to try to live together if it's going to embarrass you or make you feel bad."

"I don't feel bad or embarrassed," she said firmly. "I want to be with you. I want to live with you. I want to go on this next adventure of our lives together."

She was very convincing, Puck thought. "Well, I'm sold! Now we just have to sell everyone else on the idea. Starting tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"So I guess this means I can't stay over and risk your dads waking up and finding me in your bed, huh?"

"I think you're right that it would be best if you leave," she nodded. "As much as I don't want you to go," she added, "it's better if we start fresh tomorrow."

"Are you suggesting I sneak out through the window?" he smirked.

"I'm highly recommending it, yes."

"And do you think I should do this sneaking out now?" He eliminated the distance between them and let his hands settle on her hips.

She nodded slowly. "It's better than to risk falling asleep and waking up to the scenario you just mentioned."

"Bummer," he said as he dropped his hands quickly and spun away to head toward the window.

"Noah!" she whispered loudly. "Get back here and kiss me goodbye, you tease!"

His eyes sparkled and his lips twitched into that smirk. "Ok, Bossy."

"Don't call me that! It sounds like a name for a cow or something," she pouted.

She was so cute with her lower lip stuck out like that. He swooped down and nibbled it. She gasped in surprise, but the sound was swallowed by Puck deepening the kiss and taking advantage of her open mouth. Rachel moaned lightly at the pleasure and the regret that he really shouldn't stay. No, she couldn't let him stay…

She didn't let him stay…much longer.

...

They had always been comfortable with starting things up easily—but they had always ended things quickly in the past. This time was different. Or at least, it was supposed to be. Puck decided he'd wait before even mentioning to his mom that there was the possibility of moving to New York until after they had worked things out with Rachel's dads and Eli and Becca (whoever they were exactly). The fact that everything was happening so fast—she was leaving in two days—made Puck nervous. He didn't like this feeling…nervous. Could they really get everything worked out in time? Or would he end up registering for classes at OSU Lima after all?

Brunch with the Berrys went ok. Not perfect, but pretty good, considering. Her dads weren't too surprised at the situation—they had been around all summer to realize that their daughter spent every free moment she could with him. They didn't pry about the sex stuff, but there were some tense moments when Puck knew that they _knew_, and if felt kinda weird. But the one thing they didn't budge on was Rachel spending her first year in the college dorms—it was all already worked out—she had her roommate assignment, the first room and board payment had already been made—and they insisted that it was an important part of the college experience. They did, however, call up Eli and Becca Greenberg, who were Rachel's second cousins apparently, and managed to get him into their rental unit. And for that he was super-grateful. He figured that Rachel would spend a lot of time there with him anyway. Plus, living together right away would have been a really huge step.

Rachel had already investigated several college options with him—and once he could get resident status, at some places the tuition was actually cheaper than OSU Lima, but of course it cost more just to live in New York, so that was a trade off. But there was hardly a comparison.

New York had Rachel.

...

Even though Rachel and Puck had been pretty wrapped up in each other during the summer, most of the former glee clubbers came out to the Berry house before she left for the airport. Basically, all of the members of New Directions who hadn't left town yet came to say farewell to Rachel. Finn, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt stuck around the longest. "You're gonna do so great, Rach," Finn told her. She beamed and thanked him politely. Quinn politely agreed with Finn, but something in her eyes told Rachel that she believed it too. Tina got a little weepy and just hugged Rachel really tightly until Artie suggested that Rachel might need undamaged lungs in order to blow everyone away at NYU. So Tina nodded and released her as everyone laughed. Mercedes said, "I get one next, you diva," and gave Rachel a warm hug. Kurt stepped in to say "Rachel, even though we have been rivals, I think I'm actually going to miss you."

"Thank you, Kurt," Rachel said as she received a hug that looked more awkward to the onlookers than it felt to the two of them.

Finally, it was Puck's turn. She held him tightly, and he tilted her chin up to give her a long kiss amid the 'ooohs', 'awws', and 'ews' of the others. He flipped Kurt off from behind Rachel's back for saying 'ew'. That little fucker.

"Goodbye, Noah," Rachel said.

"See you soon, Rach," Puck replied.

"Promise?" she asked.

...

Puck moved to New York a week later.

His sister cried, and his mom wiped some tears of her own too. So maybe Puck got a little something in his eye as he was leaving. It did kinda suck to leave his kid sister just as she was starting to become a teenager. It freaked him out, so he was probably better off in another state where he couldn't easily beat some poor kid to a bloody pulp for looking at her wrong. "But don't think I won't be back here to check up on you and kick any little punk's butt who tries anything stupid," he told her seriously.

"My baby's growing up," his mom said. And Puck felt sort of proud and sort of sad at the same time. He _was _growing up; he was taking his next big step out in the world. He was nervous about it, but he was ready. He was ready to be with Rachel for real. He knew it was going to be awesome.

... _Eight months later_ ...

It was the end of Rachel's second semester at NYU and the end of Puck's first semester at Hunter College. They had both kicked ass on their final exams. Rachel had moved out of the dorms after her finals, and they had moved her into the rental with Puck, where they'd be for the fall semester (and probably until Eli and Becca kicked them out since finding a place to live in the city was hard as fuck).

They were both excited about actually living together. Like the best was still ahead of them. But before that, they would spend part of the summer back in Lima to visit their families. The day before they were leaving for Ohio, they had gone out for a wonderful day on the town to celebrate, largely consisting of Rachel dragging her man around to all the best places she could think of to visit during the day, talking nearly nonstop. Puck thought it was a combination of adorable and that special brand of crazy he'd grown to…know. He could tell she was wearing herself out by the way she started to slow the stream of chatter. He decided he had to get her home so she wouldn't be too tired for other celebratory activities that night. So he suggested that they cap off their day with a walk through Central Park as the sun was setting.

What? He could be a little romantic and still be a badass. In fact, it was a requirement of being a ladies' man. Puck squeezed Rachel's hand and gave her a wink. He loved the way she smiled up at him.

They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence as they thought about the year.

"Isn't amazing, Noah?" Rachel began as they reached the lake. "To have come this far from Lima, Ohio? For the two of us to be here, together like this?"

"It's funny to think where we'd be if I didn't pursue your crazy little ass," Puck smirked. "You really made me work for this!"

"Do you think…? Was it worth it?" Rachel asked him, her eyes wide and vulnerable.

Puck smiled as he pulled her close. "Totally."

She melted into his arms as he kissed her deeply and with such passion that she knew he meant it.

As they parted from their kiss, Puck grinned. "I'd be lost without you, Crazy."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully as she huffed. "Don't call me 'Crazy'. That's worse than 'Berry'." But she knew that his words were Puck's way of saying 'I love you'. And she knew that she loved him. And one day, she knew that _Noah_ would be ready to tell her he felt the same way. She didn't have to wait long. About twenty seconds.

"Hey," he hauled her to him again and looked into her eyes with such a piercing gaze that Rachel involuntarily held her breath. "You know I love you, right?"

Rachel beamed as she sighed happily. "I love you too, Noah Puckerman."

...

End


End file.
